


three is a party

by gilbertcest



Series: queer elena week [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertcest/pseuds/gilbertcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a look on her face that would cause lesser men to fall to their knees and worship her. [written for queer elena week, day 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	three is a party

**Author's Note:**

> lamest drabble ever. trust me. I might do the smut part at some other point but right now I'm too tired.

His hand gently cups her face, a small smile spreading on his lips.

„You two look chummy.“

For a moment his heart stands still. Katerina, he thinks but instantly remembers that she has died.

He turns and nods in greeting. „Elena.“

„Hi, Elijah.“ Elena has her hair pulled up in a high ponytail and everything about her screams danger. She has a look on her face that would cause lesser men to fall to their knees and worship her. Elijah is certainly tempted. „Long time no see.“

And then she looks at the other girl. „Hayley, right?“ Elena asks, a knowing smile playing on her lips. „The new plaything of the family.“

Hayley looks perplexed, raising an eyebrow. „Plaything?“

„Sorry.“ Elena says, lightheartedly and tilts her head. „I assumed, since you’re pregnant with Klaus’ child and Elijah is making his move on you..“ She let the rest of the sentence hang in the air. Dragging them down with it. „Where’s Rebekah?“

Elena looks around, as if she expects the Original to jump out of a dark corner. „I thought we’d spend some time together.“

„I’m afraid, it’s only Hayley and I you’ll find in this compound.“

„Oh, don’t be so polite, Elijah.“ Elena retorts, teasingly and steps between the two of them. A finger trails down his chest and she smiles up at him. „You don’t have to pretend with me.“

Hayley clears her throat. „I should probably leave you two alone..-“

Elena spins around. „Of course not. Somebody once told me that two is company but three, well, three is a party.“ She took a step back, so that they were all facing each other. „And I came here to have a party.“


End file.
